Happy New Year
by puckerbray
Summary: It was New Years Eve, and she was home alone. God, it was almost too pathetic. Not only was she spending the evening alone, but single. Puck pays a visit to Quinn's house on New Years Eve.


It was New Years Eve, and she was home alone.

God, it was almost too pathetic. Not only was she spending the evening alone, but single.

Yes, Sam dumped her. On New Years Eve.

What a great way to end her already shitty year, huh?

Was it bad to say she was almost relieved it was over? Sure, she was upset about it, but it was almost like she could breathe for once. It was the first time in months that she wasn't worried about saying something wrong, and it was the first time in months that she could just be alone.

She didn't feel like crying, and wallowing away in self-pity like most girls would after being dumped on one of the biggest and most romantic holidays of the year. So she simply let her hair down, put on her favorite pair of pajamas, and put in 50 First Dates, a movie that could always make her smile.

She was barely ten minutes into the movie when she heard noises at her window. Her eyebrows knit as she stood up and walked cautiously to the window, opening it and getting hit on the cheek with a small pebble. "Ow! The hell.."

"Oh, shit." He mumbled under his breath, and called out to her, "My bad!"

Quinn recognized his voice right away, sighing as she leaned out her window. "Throwing pebbles at my window?" She couldn't help but smile, "That's a little cliché, don't you think? Especially for you, Puckerman."

He laughed and shrugged, looking up at her. "I heard about you and Lady Lips. I wanted to come over and make sure you were okay.."

She looked at her hands, "Yeah. I'm fine."

There was a long pause.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, uh… come inside?" He asked, squinting as he looked up at her.

She shut the window without answering.

He thought he'd struck out, and was just about to turn around and get back in his truck, when the front door opened.

"Where are you going?" She said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, a sly smile on her face.

He laughed to himself and shook his head, walking onto her porch, holding up a bottle of champagne, "Happy New Year, babe."

"Oh I see, you're here to get me drunk and take advantage of me again, is that it?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Just thought you might want to celebrate with me." He shrugged, "We don't have to drink it."

She looked at the bottle and then at him, "Why are you here, Puck?"

"I honestly have no idea." He said, looking in her eyes. This was the first time in months that he's locked eyes with her for more than a second or two. His lips curled into a small smile, "So, are you going to let me in or not?"

She thought about it for a minute. This was better than being alone.

So she opened the door without a word.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

It was awkward, to say the least. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. They hadn't had a conversation lasting more than two minutes since Beth.

Quinn moved to the couch, sitting down carefully. "Shouldn't you be at Santana's party with all the other football players?"

He set the bottle on the table in front of them, sitting on the other end of the couch, he shrugged and glanced in her direction. "I'd rather spend it with you."

She looked down, her lips forming a small smile. She didn't say anything, she just looked at the bottle. "You gonna open that?"

* * *

A few hours went by as they took turns drinking from the bottle, making mindless small talk. Puck was the first one to bring it up, after taking a swig of champagne. He took a deep breath before whispering, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you miss her?"

Quinn closed her eyes and reached for the bottle, taking another sip before nodding and answering simply.

"Yes."

Silence filled the room and he looked at her. "Do you regret it? Giving her up?"

She felt his eyes on her, and stared at the couch. She thought about this for a long time, before whispering.

"No." She stopped herself and swallowed, running a hand through her hair. "Sometimes…"

There was another long silence. He closed his eyes as she laid his head back on the couch. "I really did mean it, you know."

She looked at him, "Mean what?"

He looked over at her, "That I loved you." He looked her in the eyes. "Still do."

She looked back at him, knowing this was her chance. She'd made a mistake at the hospital that day. She made the mistake of letting him go, of not telling him how she really felt.

She looked at him for a minute before whispering slowly, "I love you too."

Before she could protest, his lips were pressed against hers. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

He was the first to pull away, a smile on his face as he nodded to the clock on the mantle, "Happy New Year, Quinn."

She looked at the clock and then back at him, smiling. "Happy New Year, Puck."

* * *

_Okay. So, i'm still not happy with it, but i wanted to post SOMETHING for the new year._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. (:_

_Happy New Year, and here's to hoping Ryan Murphy gives us our Quick back in the new year._

_-Mikayla (:_


End file.
